


Cuddles Are Poetic!

by nottheatretrash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Best Friends, Cookies, Cuddles, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Minor Anxiety attack, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottheatretrash/pseuds/nottheatretrash
Summary: Patton surprises Virgil with cuddling (collage AU, I guess?)platonic Moxiety and cuddling, what could be better?Just a one-shot for now, but I may add more later, maybe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackWolfFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/gifts).



> So, this was requested by @BlackWolfFire, and I hope I did it justice. My smol little beans love each other (platonically).   
> Also, like, I really like artist!Virgil for some reason, so that might continue.
> 
> If this is popular (read: if one person wants me to) I'll write a part 2! Anyway, thanks for reading!

Virgil sighed and curled up on the couch. Another day wasted on a piece of art that turned out looking nothing like he'd wanted it to. He was resigned to spend the rest of the day watching bad movies on TV when his phone buzzed. 

Patton, his best friend since middle school, was saved under the name  **Piece of Fluff** , and Virgil couldn't help but smile when he saw his friend's message.

_Hey V! What do you call a deer with no eyes?_

Virgil and Patton were super close ever since freshman year of high school, but after graduation, they split to their separate schools and hadn't seen each other since July. Virgil quickly typed out a reply.  _Dunno, what do you call a deer with no eyes?_

_No eye deer!!_ Came the reply, quick as a whit. Virgil chuckled and sat on the couch, exchanging jokes and slices of life with his friend. 

_So, what are you up to rn?_ Patton asked.

_Just chilling at home, you?_ Virgil waited for a moment, but Patton didn't reply. Virgil made sure his phone was turned on and started cleaning up his art supplies while he waited for a response. Virgil was an aspiring artist, despite his English major and the nearby university. Patton lived in the next state over, majoring in Engineering. It'd been months since they saw each other.

Virgil checked his phone again, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Nope, nothing. Logically, Virgil knew there was nothing to worry about. But there was always a nagging doubt that bothered him when it took more than a few minutes to get a reply. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Virgil panicked for a moment. _Right, study group is today. How did I forget?_ His apartment was a mess. "Hang on!" he called. He kicked his shoes under the couch and stacked a few books to make them neater. "Come in," he yelled over his shoulder, as he tried to find some way to make the mess on the coffee table a little smaller. Suddenly he heard a rush of footsteps and he tried to turn around. He was tackled onto the couch by a laughing figure as he shouted. "Gah, get off!" Then, when he realized who it was, he snorted. "Ooooh, you jerk!" He hugged Patton as Patton giggled. 

"I demand cuddles!"

"I thought you were like 2 hours away," Virgil grinned. "Dude! Seriously, warn me next time."

"There is no distance great enough to quell the need for cuddles!" 

Virgil groaned. "That was so poetic until you said the word cuddles."

"Well, who says cuddles isn't a poetic word?" Patton protested.

"Me, I'm the English major here!" Virgil rested his head on Patton's shoulder. "It's so good to see you."

Patton smiled in return. "I missed you, you doofus!" 

Virgil and Patton curled up one couch, but suddenly Virgil stopped. "Wait!" He grabbed his phone and sent off a quick text.

"What was that?"

"My study group. I was supposed to host it, but Alyssa can take care of it tonight." Virgil replied.

"Oh, I didn't mean to intrude. You didn't have to."

"Are you serious? I'm not going to pass up an afternoon with my best friend. I love you, Patton, and study groups will never compare to you."

Patton blushed. "I love you too, Virgil." Virgil and Patton curled up together and basked in the warmth of each other's company until they both fell asleep, peaceful in the other's presence. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets a surprise visit from Virgil, who kinda failed to make cookies, but Patton is delighted anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the middle of writing this when I decided I wanted cookies, so I went and made some cookies  
> so guess who now has cookies? *shoves cookies in face and laughs maniacally* NOT Y'ALL SUCKERS!   
> (actually, go make cookies. You deserve it)  
> & quick trigger warning, Virgil has a minor anxiety attack b/c apparently I'm incapable of writing anything other than angst, but everything is good in the end.

Virgil drove in his car, listening to a podcast. He wasn't entirely sure which one, he was too excited to see his friend. 

A text appeared on his phone, and he glanced over at it. 

Logan Sherr, a friend of Patton's, also studying Engineering, was helping him set up today's visit. The text was a simple 'you're welcome' **.**

Virgil had been planning to surprise Patton at his apartment, so he'd enlisted the help of one of Patton's classmates. Logan had given him Patton's apartment & told him where to find the key, so all that was left was to get there. 

Virgil drove for a few more minutes, before approaching the university. He parked and walked to the student dorms, checking and rechecking the texts Logan had sent to make sure he had the right place. Up on the second floor, third door over, key under the mat. Everything was where Logan said it would be.

Virgil walked into the apartment & immediately grinned. Pillows and blankets were strewn everywhere, while the stuffed animals were neatly lined up on the bed. A table held what Virgil assumed to be Patton's engineering homework. A kitchen filled one corner, and a TV the other corner. It was all one room, but Patton had always loved open space where he lived.

Virgil then walked over to the kitchen. Dishes were piled up from last night's dinner. Patton loved cooking & made sure he did it regularly, but his reluctance to live only on pasta resulted in extra washing up. First, Virgil washed everything and put it away as well as he could. 

Then he checked the cupboards. Logan had promised that everything was there, and the logical student had found it easy to convince Patton to buy the supplies needed for cookies. Everything except chocolate chips, Virgil had had to supply those himself. 

Virgil actually felt that he'd built up a nice friendship with Logan, despite never meeting in person. He'd found the boy through Patton's snapchat, and messaged him, allowing him to concoct his plan. Now he was in Patton's kitchen, he started to concoct the cookie recipes. 

He measured out all the dry materials; flour, sugar, baking soda and salt. As he was pouring out the sugar into the mixing bowl, his hand suddenly twitched and jerked the sugar bag. More sugar poured out of the bag, and Virgil's attempt to slow it just caused more to pour. Virgil cursed and grabbed at the bag, looking at the carnage.

Too much sugar wouldn't hurt, he reasoned. The cookies would just be sweeter. Virgil continued working and measured out the rest of the ingredients with no further hitch. He was extremely cautious in how he put the ingredients together after he almost ruined the batch by putting the eggs in too soon.

After a few more minutes of work, Virgil was able to put the cookies in the oven. He started on the dishes, and once those were finished, he surveyed the room. He could help clean a little before Patton got back. Then Virgil started to worry. What time was it? How much time did he have left?

He snatched at his phone and sent off a quick text to Logan.  **How much time before Patton gets back?**

The reply was almost instantaneous.  **We're about 3 minutes away, walking**

**Stall him!!! 5 minutes** Was Virgil's panicked reply. He quickly moved about the room, folding blankets & setting pillows on couches & tables. He was working fast, glancing at the oven timer every second and praying that Logan had found a way to keep Patton away for a few more minutes. 

Suddenly Virgil heard voices nearing the apartment door. He froze and listened. 

"I really enjoyed class today Patton, didn't you? Indices of refraction are so interesting to think about, especially considering their possible usages as invisibility technology. What do you think?"

"Well, my love for invisibility tech is nowhere near  _transparent_!" Virgil could just about see Patton's grin & the little head duck he did whenever he said something clever. Virgil sulked backward and slowly placed his feet so as to not cause the floor to creak. The timer on the oven was close to going off, so Virgil shut it off to avoid alerting Patton.

Logan was doing his best to continue the conversation outside. "Very clever Patton. Say, is that a dog?"

"Where?" Patton's excited tone made Virgil grin. He loved his dorky friend. 

"Down by the green. Shall we go pet it?"

"I don't see a dog, Lo. But maybe that's because it's im-paw-ssible to see past my love of everything fluffy!" 

Virgil almost groaned at the bad pun, but he was too busy holding his breath to see how long Logan could distract Patton. He stood there for a few more minutes, listening to Patton's attempts to get into his apartment, and Logan's clever diversions. Suddenly, an acrid smell filled his nostrils.

He'd forgotten the cookies. 

Virgil rushed to the oven and stared at them. They were closer to black than the tan they should be, and thin wisps of smoke curled up from a few. 

Virgil grabbed the oven mitts and grabbed the cookies, setting them on the stovetop. He picked up one and tried to bite into it, but the taste was awful. 

The boy could feel tears starting to fill his eyes. He'd tried to do something nice for his best friend but he'd ruined it. Virgil could feel his breathing start to quicken, and his heart racing in his chest.  _Don't panic don't panic don't panic._  Virgil repeated the mantra over and over to himself, but it did nothing to help. Slowly he curled into a ball on the ground, resting against the cabinet but hardly feeling the harsh metal sticking into his back. Tears blinded Virgil until his surroundings all appeared blurry and unfamiliar.

Suddenly, the door opened. Patton walked in and paused mid-laugh. He registered the changes to the room and the burnt cookies on the stove, but what he saw most of all was ... Virgil.

Virgil, crying in the corner.

Patton rushed to him and hugged his friend.

Virgil, still curled in the ball, felt his friend's comforting embrace. "Patton," he breathed.

Patton nodded into his shoulder & sat there for a few minutes, helping Virgil recover. Then he helped his friend to his feet and hugged him properly.

"V, I missed you so much! Did you make the cookies?"

Virgil nodded. "But I burnt them, and then I, kinda, started freaking out." He rubbed his hand across his head, slightly ashamed. 

Patton broke into a grin. "You're such a good friend."

"But the cookies..."

"I always have a backup supply. It's sweet enough you decided to visit & make me something." Then Patton became aware that Logan was still in his apartment. "Oh! Virgil. I'd like to introduce you to Logan. He's a classmate of mine."

"We've met," Logan interjected. "Well, not in person. But Virgil found me through social media and I helped him plan this meeting."

"It is good to finally meet you," Virgil smiled, a half smile that was shaken by his attack but still happy. 

Patton grinned in understanding. "You two are the best!"

Logan nodded. "I must say, Patton. It is quite admirable how you know so much about anxiety & how to help."

Virgil smiled again, one that crossed his whole face. "Yeah. He's a really good friend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah happiness! These two are so cute. Now that I've introduced Logan, I might have to include Roman sometime too, but only if y'all want a third part. & I'll do my best for no more angst if you do want that third part, but no promises  
> anyway, thank you all so much for reading/giving kudos, it makes me so happy!   
> ok, that's all  
> enjoy the fluff


End file.
